Honestly : I'm Your Man
by mincsn
Summary: Ino Yamanaka, seorang wanita berparas cantik yang bekerja sebagai jurnalis. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang cinta./"Apa itu cinta?", "Cinta akan timbul dengan sendirinya tanpa kau ketahui,","Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku!","Jujur saja, aku ingin kau bersamaku selamanya!"/SasuIno, etc!/OOC/Abal-Typo/8-1-2016.
1. 1 Rekan

**Haii, saya kembali dengan cerita gaje baru wkwk.**

 **Maaf kheun saya kalo si Gaara OOC beud .**

 _Honestly adalah secara jujur; terus terang;_

 _dengan tulus ikhlas; serta dengan tulus hati_

Konoha, 07:15 AM.

"Hhh,"

Ino berjalan memasuki gedung bercat putih. Gedung tersebut sangat berbeda karena dindingnya dipenuhi ukiran-ukiran kuno, sangat berbeda dengan gedung lain yang hanya dipenuhi oleh kaca-kaca besar.

Umur baru, kerjaan baru, dan energi baru.

Kata-kata itulah yang terus bergelayut dikepala Ino. Ia baru saja lulus dari masa kuliahnya, lalu sekarang ia sudah harus menjadi seorang jurnalis.

"Nona Ino," panggil seorang pria tinggi jakung, kira-kira usianya 50-an.

Ino membungkuk hormat. "Selamat pagi, _Mister_ ," sapa Ino.

"Silahkan," ujar pria itu ramah.

Pria tersebut mempersilakan Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lumayan luas, sejujurnya ruangan itu sangat tua. Banyak benda-benda abad lama yang berdiri kokoh disetiap penjuru ruang.

Ino duduk dikursi yang ada di depan pria tersebut.

"Jadi," pria tersebut membuka suara. "Kamu saya tempatkan diruangan nomor 34, dan letaknya berada dilantai tiga." ujarnya sembari menyeruput kopi.

Ino mengangguk sopan.

"Oh ya, kamu memiliki 3 rekan kerja yang bertugas diruangan tersebut. Kalau kamu kesusahan atau masih bingung, silahkan bertanya pada mereka." pria itu membuka sebuah buku tebal. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Asuma Sarutobi."

Ino mengangguk. Lalu berkata, "Baik, _Mister_. Umur anda masih muda ya?" candanya.

Pria yang bernama _Mister Asuma_ tersebut tertawa kecil. "Waduh, saya sudah berumur 53 tahun. Tapi, dimata anda saya masih muda? Haha,"

Ino tersenyum. "Begitulah _, Mister_ ," Ino menyeruput tehnya.

"Saya harap kamu nyaman diruangan itu, yah... maklum saja, mereka termasuk dalam daftar bawahan saya yang jahil."

Ino mengernyit. "Maksudnya, _Mister_?" tanyanya.

"Saya saja pernah dijahili oleh mereka. Waktu itu saya kerja lembur, lalu saat saya membereskan tumpukan berkas, saya dikejutkan oleh seseorang berbaju putih yang lewat didepan pintu ruang kerja saya. Nah, saya sempat merinding, lho. Tetapi, saat saya berjalan mendekati makhluk itu, lalu membuka jubahnya... Menurut anda apa yang terjadi?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Ternyata, mereka bertiga sedang menjahili saya dengan jubah putih,"

Ino tertawa lepas. "Yang –yang benar saja?" Ino tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

 _Mister Asuma_ mengangguk cepat. Ino kembali tertawa lagi.

Setelah selesai tertawa, Ino memasukkan kertas-kertas penting ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian, ia berpamitan pada Mister Asuma untuk pergi ke lantai tiga, alias ruangan kerja barunya.

Konoha, 08:00 AM.

"Permisi," ucap Ino sembari membuka pintu ruang nomor 34.

Semua mata tertuju padanya yang kini berjalan pelan menuju meja kosong disebelah jendela lebar.

Ino menyunggingkan senyumnya pada mereka semua.

Salah seorang dari mereka, menghampiri meja Ino dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aduh –duh, anda pekerja baru, ya?" tanya wanita yang menghampiri Ino.

Ino mengangguk. "Iya, hehe," Ino tersenyum kecil.

"Eh, ada pekerja baru, lho!" teriak wanita itu sambil melambaikan tangan pada 2 orang temannya.

Sekarang, dua orang tersebut juga mengelilingi Ino yang bergeming.

"Kami sudah lama menunggu orang yang akan mengisi meja kosong ini. _So_ , mohon dimaklumi." ucap wanita berambut cokelat yang dicepol dua.

Wanita yang ada disebelahnya mengangguk, berbeda dengan pria yang kini berdiri didepannya. Ia hanya terdiam cukup lama, kalau dilihat-lihat ia masuk dalam golongan pria imut karena wajahnya yang _babyface_.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sangat imut?" celetuk Ino tidak sadar.

Tiga orang tersebut menatapnya bingung.

Ino telah sadar apa yang dikatakannya, lalu menutup mulutnya.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu terkekeh. "Kamu jadi orang terus terang banget ya?" katanya santai.

Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku juga dulu sempat bilang gitu lho, apalagi saat bertemu dengan cowok ini." seru wanita berambut merah muda sambil menunjuk pria di depan Ino yang kini tampak jengah.

"Hahaha, aduh –duh. Oh ya, kenalin saya Sakura." ujar wanita berambut merah muda tersebut. Oh, namanya Sakura. "Kalau dia, namanya Tenten." Sakura menunjuk wanita berambut cokelat. "Lalu, ini Gaara." Ia menunjuk pria berwajah imut.

"Wah, saya Ino," ujar Ino sambil menyalami Sakura, lalu ia tersenyum kearah Tenten dan Gaara.

"Umur Ino- _san_ berapa nih?" tanya Tenten sembari mencolek pipi Ino pelan.

"Berapa, ya?" Ino sengaja memancing mereka.

Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Berapa sih?"

"23 tahun, hehe,"

Tenten menaikkan satu alisnya. "Sama kayak aku dan Sakura, kalau si Gaara 25," ujarnya.

"Kok dia kayak lebih muda daripada kita, ya?" canda Ino menyenggol lengan Tenten pelan.

Gaara hanya terdiam, lalu menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Waduh, ada yang kesal nih!" Sakura mencubit pundak Gaara.

Gaara memicingkan matanya.

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman tersebut membuat mereka berempat terdiam, lalu menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

 _Mister Asuma_.

Ya, itu adalah suara _Mister Asuma_.

"Kapan kerjanya?"

Tenten terkesiap. "Mm, maaf. Saya tadi hanya bercanda dengan mereka, _Mister_."

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian!" perintah _Mister Asuma_ sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Mereka bertiga kembali duduk ditempat masing-masing. Ino tampak sedang berpikir, sesekali ia menggaruk dagunya.

"Eh, istirahat siang kita istirahat dimana, ya?" tanya Ino.

Mereka bertiga serentak menoleh kearah Ino, dan mereka saling bertukar pandang.

"Kemana, ya?" gumam Tenten sembari mengetik sesuatu dikomputernya. "Gak tau, Ino- _san_." serunya.

"Ke _cafe_ depan kantor aja," usul Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, bener! Eh, Ino- _san_ , saya manggilnya Ino- _chan_ aja ya?"

Ino tersenyum. "Iya, gak apa-apa,"

"Lanjut kerja, biar nanti pas istirahat siang bisa santai-santai." ucap Gaara sambil melirik kearah Sakura.

 _Kalau dilihat-lihat, Gaara orangnya baik. Ia hanya memasang tampang datar karena ingin menjaga image, yah... tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia termasuk cowok stoic. Siapa tahu ia orangnya lucu, hehe,_ batin Ino.

Konoha, 12:10 PM.

Sinar matahari menyengat kulit Ino, dan yang lainnya. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju _cafe_ yang terletak didepan gedung kerja mereka. Kendaraan terus berlalu-lalang memenuhi jalanan, membuat mereka kesusahan menyebrang.

Setelah menyebrang, mereka membuka pintu _cafe_. Kemudian, mereka memesan makanan di meja pelayan. Setelah memesan, mereka memilih tempat nomor 13, pas disebelah kolam ikan yang lumayan lebar. Hitung-hitung untuk menenangkan pikiran, sambil melihat ikan-ikan lucu.

"Akhirnya," Tenten merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Ah, enak." ucapnya setelah menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar.

"Whoa, Tenten kayaknya seneng banget, ya?" canda Ino menahan tawanya.

Gaara mengangguk. "Begitulah, Ino. Lama-kelamaan kamu bakal tahu gimana kepribadian yang tersembunyi dari kami semua," katanya sembari meminum air putih yang disediakan diatas meja.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Ino yang tidak mengerti ucapan Gaara.

"Aduh, gimana ya? Kami bertiga sebenarnya orangnya blak-blakan, dan karena kamu baru bertemu kami, kupikir kamu gak tahu sifat kami yang sebenarnya. _Well_ , siapa tahu minggu depan kamu juga terkena virus blak-blakan kami bertiga, hehe," jelas Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kalian memang blak-blakan menurutku," komentar Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Silahkan, nona dan tuan," ucap _waiter_ yang sedang menata makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura.

 _Waiter_ itu tersenyum sejenak, lalu kembali ke dapur.

"Makan-makan, _guys_!"

Mereka memesan banyak sekali, mungkin ada yang pesan _double_ , yaitu _spaghetti, moussaka, risotto, pilaf, ravioli, cappuccino, smoothie, latte macchiato,_ dan juga es krim. Yah, maklum saja... siang-siang memang cocok dengan minuman dingin. Kopi? Mungkin agar mereka tidak mengantuk saat melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Setelah makanan habis, mereka bersenda gurau sampai terpingkal-pingkal. Tak luput dari Tenten dan Gaara, mereka tampak bertengkar karena hal-hal yang aneh.

"Demi wajah keriput kakek-kakek tua bangka, kamu udah nerima dia sebagai adik angkat?" tanya Sakura disela-sela mereka bergurau.

"Gak lah, dia terlalu baik bagi aku." seru Gaara dengan percaya diri tingkat dewa.

Tenten mencubit lengan Gaara. "Halah, basi!" Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Basi? Kamu tuh yang basi, jaman gini masih bilangin orang basi!" sentak Gaara tak mau kalah.

"Bercanda doang, haha," Tenten menyipratkan air putih ke wajah Gaara.

"Apa-apaan?" Gaara tak terima, lalu ia juga membalas Tenten dengan melumuri saos tomat ke tangan Tenten.

Sakura dan Ino hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua beradu perang.

"Kalo kalian masih berantem, aku gak segan-segan menjodohkan kalian!" celetuk Sakura.

" _Big no_!" teriak keduanya secara bersamaan.

Ino semakin tertawa karena mereka mulai perang lagi.

"Aku 'kan ganteng jadinya boleh ngapain aja, gak akan ada yang ngelarang."

"Narsis,Gaar!"

"Oh, iri ya?"

"Ih, gak lah! Ngapain iri sama orang sok kegantengan?"

"Bilang aja iri."

" _No way_!"

Sakura tampak kebingungan mau menengahi mereka berdua yang sedang berkelahi entah karena apa.

 _Tidak begitu membosankan ya_ , batin Ino sambil tersenyum simpul.

Konoha, 01:25 PM.

Jam istirahat siang sudah selesai, sekarang waktunya bekerja kembali seperti biasa. Mereka berempat sibuk mengetik, sambil menghitung sesuatu dikertas. Ino menguap, lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kerja, kerja, kerja, dan kerja." ujar Sakura yang masih fokus pada komputernya.

"Sttt!" Tenten menyuruh Sakura untuk diam.

 _KRIET_

Pintu ruangan mereka terbuka pelan. Siapakah itu?

"Permisi, semuanya!" _Mister Asuma_ menyapa mereka berempat.

"Ada apa _, Mister_?" tanya Gaara sopan.

"Ng..." _Mister Asuma_ seperti kesulitan saat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Aku berharap berita yang mengenakkan," gumam Sakura. Ino yang mendengarnya, hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

 _Berita apa?_ batin Ino cemas.

"Ini sangat penting."

Mereka berempat menatap _Mister Asuma_ lekat, dan mempertajamkan pendengaran mereka.

"Besok kalian sudah mulai pergi ke luar kota, tentu saja untuk wawancara dibeberapa daerah." jelas _Mister Asuma_ sembari duduk disofa. "Kalian akan dibimbing oleh _Mister Kakashi_ ," lanjutnya.

"Soal tiket?" tanya Ino. Yah, takut saja harus ada pengeluaran dari dompet.

"Soal tiket, ya?" _Mister Asuma_ mengangguk sekali. Lalu berkata, "Jangan khawatir, sudah saya selesaikan soal tiket kalian. Makanya, kalian hanya mengurus pertanyaan untuk wawancara kalian, serta mencari topik yang bagus."

Tenten mengacungkan jempolnya. "Siap, _Mister_!"

"Ya sudah, kalian harus siap-siap untuk besok, ya?" _Mister Asuma_ berdiri, kemudian membuka pintu. "Saya percepat jam pulang kalian, dan kalian akan pulang pada jam 2 siang." serunya sebelum pergi.

"Yeay!" pekik Tenten dan Sakura riang.

"Pulang cepat!" Tenten melompat-lompat saking senangnya.

"Sekarang jam setengah 2," ucap Gaara sembari melihat jam tangannya.

"Aaaa!" Tenten dan Sakura berteriak lagi.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan berisik!" perintah Ino.

Tenten tersenyum, lalu mengangguk paham.

 **A/N :**

 **Hellaw, ketemu lagi ama saya author yang palinggggggg males ngetik dan ngelanjutkan cerita ff lama . /ditimpuk/**

 **Ini cerita saya yang ada di WATTPAD, tetapi lakon/tokohnya saya ganti wkwk .**

 **Kalau masih ada nama ASING(selain yg ada di Naruto) kasih tau aku yaa di review wkwk, saya ngetik cepat-cepat.**

 **Klo mau lihat yg asli, cek ya - /1RxeEdb**

 **Atau mampir akun saya - rxycsnxxn (wattpad)/Author amatir.**

 **/PROMOSI EUYYYY, VOTE YEAAA/ /dihajar/.**

 **Thank you~**


	2. 2 Mengenalnya

Untuk yang tidak login :

 **Hana** : ini udah lanjut ya .

 **amayy** : hehe, ini udah lanjut kok . /big hug/

.

.

.

 **2) Mengenalnya**

.

.

.

 _Honestly adalah secara jujur; terus terang;_

 _dengan tulus ikhlas; serta dengan tulus hati_

 **Ino POV**

Konoha, 09:30 PM

Aku menutup pintu apartemenku pelan. Aku berjalan terhuyung ke sofa berwarna cream, lalu duduk selonjor. Sebenarnya, hari ini melelahkan sekali. Baru saja aku masuk, sudah disuguhi oleh berkas-berkas yang harus diketik.

Aku mengeliat, menyempurnakan posisi tidur yang nyaman disofa.

 _A-yo ladies and gentleman_

 _Junbiga dwaessdamyeon bureulge yeah_

 _Ttan nyeoseokdeulgwaneun dareuge_

Gini-gini aku _k-popers_ , ya.

Tiba-tiba, ponselku berdering. Aku melihat sebentar pada layar monitor, nama Sakura terpampang jelas.

"Halo?" aku mengangkat telpon dari Sakura.

" _Halo, Ino? Kamu dimana?" tanyanya dari seberang telpon._

"Aku diapartemen, kenapa?" aku bingung.

" _No, aku kesitu sama Tenten ya?" pinta Sakura._

"Iya, kesini aja. Alamatnya…" aku menyebutkan alamat apartemenku.

" _Ok,"_

Sakura menutup sambungan telpon lebih dulu. Aku menaikkan bahuku. Yah, aku harus menunggu makhluk-makhluk tersebut datang.

20 menit kemudian…

TOK TOK

Aku berlari kecil menuju pintu, lalu membukanya. Kulihat Sakura dan Tenten tersenyum kepadaku, mereka juga membawa tas ransel. Emangnya aku ngajak kemah?

"Hai, Ino!" sapa Tenten senang. "Masa tamu diluar?"

Aku mengernyit. "Ah, maaf. Silahkan masuk," kataku mempersilakan mereka masuk.

Mereka duduk disofa. Aku menutup pintu apartemenku.

Aku menghampiri mereka. "Kalian kenapa bawa ransel?" tanyaku heran.

"Nginap bisa kali," ujar Sakura sambil memakan camilan yang ada diatas meja.

"Um, bener kata Sakura!" Tenten juga memakan camilan dengan lahap.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kalian kayak orang yang gak makan seminggu ya?" ejekku.

Mereka tak memperdulikan omonganku, karena sibuk dengan aktivitas memakan camilan. Aku menghela napas sejenak, lalu berjalan ke kamar yang ada disebelah kamarku sambil membawa kedua tas ransel mereka.

Aku menaruh tas mereka di atas kasur. Mereka mengikutiku, kemudian duduk dikasur yang lumayan lebar.

Tenten menaikkan satu alisnya. "Satu kasur berdua?" tanyanya heran.

Sakura melotot kepadaku. "2 _in_ 1?"

Hah, apaan 2 _in_ 1?

"Kamu kira joki 3 _in_ 1?" celetukku.

"Itu 3 _in_ 1 Ino sayang, ini 2 _in_ 1," ucap Tenten.

"Kok malah ngomongin joki 3 _in_ 1 sih?" tanyaku kesal.

"Hehe, santai bisa sih mbak,"

Aku menghela napas kedua kalinya.

Sakura membuka tas ransel yang bergambar persis seperti baju tentara, aku curiga itu punya adik laki-lakinya.

"Itu punya adikmu ya?" tanyaku terus terang.

Sakura tampak malu. "Iya Ino- _chan_ , hehe," Sakura cengengesan salah tingkah.

"Dia emang gitu, kalo tasnya gak _sreg_ , dia langsung minjem punya adiknya!" jelas Tenten jujur.

"Eh, diem kamu, Ten!" Sakura mencubit pipi Tenten.

Tenten membalas Sakura dengan pukulan yang _oh wow_.

"Ten, aku nyubit kamu pelan! Kok malah kamu mukul aku keras sih? Tenaga _you_ kan kayak gorilla!" cibir Sakura.

"Terserah _me_ dong, _me_ kan yang mukul! Huuu!" Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya.

Aku hanya bisa cekikikan melihat mereka berdua.

Aku melirik kearah jam dinding. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Udah jam 10 nih, aku balik ke kamar ya?"

Perkelahian antara Tenten dan Sakura terhenti, mereka langsung mengangguk secara bersamaan.

Aku bergegas pergi ke kamarku, yah… maklum saja, jam tidur malamku sekitar jam 10-an, sudah kebiasaan dari kecil.

Konoha, 07:00 AM

Keesokan harinya, aku menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kami bertiga. Tenten dan Sakura belum muncul, mungkin mereka belum bangun. Aku menata piring-piring yang berisikan daging, serta sayuran.

TAP TAP

Aku melirik ke samping kanan, terlihat Tenten sedang mengucek-ucek matanya. Ia duduk dikursi, sesekali ia menguap.

"Hoahhmm,"

Aku duduk didepannya. "Hei, cuci muka dulu sana!" pintaku.

Tenten hanya mengangguk lemas.

Setelah mencuci muka, ia kembali duduk dikursinya. Ia mengambil nasi, serta lauk pauk. Sebelum ia memasukkan suapan pertama, aku menghentikannya.

"Ten, berdoa dulu,"

Ia mengangguk, lalu berdoa sesuai perintahku. Setelah berdoa, ia melanjutkan aktivitas makannya.

Aku juga ikut mengambil nasi, serta lauk pauk.

"Huaah,"

Suara desahan tersebut terdengar dari belakangku, otomatis aku menoleh.

"Ng, Tenten udah makan ya…" gumam Sakura sambil berjalan linglung ke kursi yang berada di sebelah Tenten.

"Kamu makan juga ya Sakura," perintahku.

"Iya, Ino- _chan._ " ucapnya.

Tenten menaruh sendoknya. "Ino, kalo aku duluan selesai, nanti aku duluan yang mandi ya!" ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk.

Kami bertigapun memakan makanan kami tanpa ada yang bersuara.

Setelah makan, kami mandi secara bergantian.

Kalian tahu? Kami kesusahan memilih baju formal yang terlihat _simple_. Perempuan memang pengen terlihat cantik dong ya, maklum aja.

Konoha, 10:15 AM

Kami bertiga menunggu Gaara dihalte dekat apartemenku, sejujurnya dia orang yang lumayan lelet serta lamban jika disuruh-suruh.

"Uhh, mana sih si Gaara? Capek nih!" Tenten menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Sudah setengah jam kami menunggu, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda munculnya Gaara.

Aku mulai terserang bosan kalau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kulirik kedua sahabatku, mereka tampak kesal karena Gaara terlambat.

TIN TIN

Akhirnya!

Kami bertiga langsung berlari ke sebrang jalan, tentunya menghampiri mobil Gaara.

"Dasar, jadi orang kok lelet banget ya?"

"Kakiku pegel nih nunggu _you_ ,"

"Gaara, Gaara."

Kami bertiga mencerocos Gaara setelah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Gaara hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi kami.

Yah, mending berbicara dengan pohon daripada Gaara.

" _Mister_ Kakashi ada ngirim _email_ gak?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

Kami menggeleng.

"Jadi, kita harus ke kantor dulu?"

"Gak, kita langsung ke bandara." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Yaudah deh," gumam Sakura.

Heningpun kembali terjadi lagi. Sakura tampak fokus pada ponselnya, Tenten asyik memandang ke luar jendela, lalu Gaara fokus menyetir mobil. Aku? Apalah dayaku yang hanya bisa duduk manis dijok paling belakang. Sumpah, ini nista!

Konoha, 01:05 PM

Akhirnya, sampai juga dibandara. Aku merentangkan tanganku ke udara, hitung-hitung buat menghirup udara segar dan untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal dibagian punggung.

"Dimana ya pak _Mister_ Asuma?" tanya Tenten sambil celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan kanan.

Sakura menaikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, Ten. Eh, Gaar, kamu telpon _Mister_ Asuma ya!" pintanya.

Gaara langsung menghubungi nomor _Mister_ Asuma.

"Halo, _Mister_?"

"Iya, anda dimana _Mister_?"

"Oh, baiklah, saya kesana bersama teman-teman,"

"Baik, _Mister_."

Kami bertiga menatap intens Gaara. Ia yang sepertinya mengerti tatapan kami, ia langsung berkata.

"Kita ke _cafe_ yang ada di dekat pintu masuk bandara."

Setelah sampai di _cafe_ yang dimaksud Gaara, kami menghampiri tempat singgahnya _Mister_ Asuma. Ia sedang berbincang-bincang bersama pria berpakaian formal.

"Ah, kalian! Silahkan duduk," pinta _Mister_ Asuma.

Aku duduk disebelah Gaara, sekali-kali duduk dekat sama cowok datar.

"Saya mau mengenalkan kerabat saya pada kalian," ucap _Mister_ Asuma, beliau memberi jeda sejenak. "Perkenalkan, dia Hatake Kakashi, pembimbing kalian pada saat wawancara tentang kejadian yang menimpa suatu daerah."

Kami berempat bersalaman dengan pria berpakaian formal tadi –namanya _Mister_ Kakashi. Oh, ternyata lumayan juga wajahnya.

"Selama kalian wawancara, _Mister_ Kakashi akan menjadi penulis apa yang kalian tanyakan pada seorang saksi mata." jelas _Mister_ Asuma.

"Kami akan wawancara didaerah mana, _Mister_?" tanya Tenten yang keheranan.

"Saya gak tau, nanti kalian akan digiring sama _Mister_ Kakashi ke tempat kejadian tersebut. _So_ , saya gak ikut-ikutan." ujar _Mister_ Asuma sedikit bercanda.

"Ih, gimana sih, _Mister_? Kok malah gak ikut-ikutan?" celetuk Sakura kesal.

"Saya hanya menunggu kalian selesai, lalu mengkoreksi apa yang kalian lakukan. Semua tanggung jawab saat didaerah tersebut bukan saya ya, tetapi _Mister_ Kakashi."

" _Mister_ Asuma mah gitu orangnya," canda Gaara.

" _Mister_ Kakashi umurnya berapa ya? Jangan-jangan sama kayak _Mister_ Asuma?" tanyaku curiga.

 _Mister_ Asuma berdecak, lalu tertawa. "Aduh, kamu kok ketemu orang langsung nanya umur sih? Apa jangan-jangan kamu memang diajarin gitu?" ia memijit keningnya.

"Ya, gitu sih _Mister_ ," ucapku sekenannya.

Tenten menatap padaku dengan tatapan mengejek, aku menjulurkan lidahku kearah Tenten.

"Jadi, _Mister_ Kakashi sendirian membimbing kami berempat?" tanyaku pada _Mister_ Kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya tertawa kecil. Ketiga sahabatku mengangguk menghadap _Mister_ Kakashi, tampaknya mereka juga kebingungan.

 _Mister_ Kakashi tersenyum sekilas. Lalu berkata, "Tentu tidak, saya mempunyai _partner_ ," katanya sembari menyeruput kopi.

"Dimana, _Mister_?" Tenten melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

"Tunggu aja, kalian kok jadi orang gak sabaran sih ya?" canda _Mister_ Asuma, lalu tertawa geli.

"Yah, namanya juga cewek, selalu gak sabaran!" seru Tenten.

"Emangnya aku cewek?" Gaara memicingkan matanya.

"Kali aja kamu mau jadi cewek, Gaar."

" _You_ nyuruh _me_?"

"Oh, _yes_."

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku jadi cewek?"

"Tentu saja wajahmu Gaar, kan kamu _babyface_!"

Kami semua tertawa renyah ketika Tenten bilang kalau Gaara wajahnya _babyface_ , kecuali Gaara. Ia langsung merengut kesal karena Tenten mengejeknya.

"Maaf, saya terlambat."

Kami semua menghentikan acara tertawa berjamaah, kemudian menoleh secara bersamaan kearah suara berasal.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam, sembari menjinjing tas kantornya. Menurutku, umurnya seperti Gaara.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Mari, duduk!" ucap _Mister_ Kakashi.

Pemuda itu memandang kami semua, lalu duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Ini dia," _Mister_ Kakashi sepertinya antusias saat hadirnya pemuda ini. "Ini yang kumaksud _partner_ ku. Kenalin, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Oh ya, panggil saja Sasuke."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, ketiga sahabatku pun begitu. Sasuke? Memangnya umurnya berapa? Aku mau bertanya, tetapi nanti diejek lagi.

"Kok Sasuke aja?" tanya Gaara mewakili pertanyaan yang ada dipikiran kami.

"Yah, umur dia saja baru 25 tahun. Kalian mau manggil dia dengan sebutan ' _Mister_ Sasuke' gitu?" celetuk _Mister_ Kakashi.

"Gaklah _Mister_ , umurnya beda sedikit saja sama kita," sahut Tenten.

Aku dan Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Ya sudah, karena sekarang kita sudah ngumpul, kita langsung _check-in_ saja," pinta _Mister_ Kakashi sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar _cafe._

Kami mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Umm, saya pamit ya? Masih banyak urusan dikantor," seru _Mister_ Asuma sembari melihat jam ditangannya.

"Oh yaudah, gak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengantar," ujar _Mister_ Kakashi.

"Iya, sama-sama. Kalian jaga kesehatan ya, dan juga semoga saja kalian dapat topik yang menarik, hehe. Sampai jumpa!" pamit _Mister_ Asuma melambaikan tangan pada kami semua.

Konoha, 04:10 PM

Aku mencari tempat duduk yang tertulis ditiketku. Nomor 12A. Ternyata ditengah, dan disebelah jendela, aku kok hoki ya?

Aku memasukkan tas ranselku ke bagasi yang ada di atas. Lalu, duduk manis menunggu siapakah yang duduk disebelahku. Kalau aku duduk dengan Tenten, kami tidak akan habis bergosip ria. Kalau Sakura, kami akan bercerita tentang makanan. Kalian tahu? Sakura itu pecinta makanan. Kalau aku duduk dengan Gaara, kami akan berhening ria.

Kok susah ya nyari pasangan tempat duduk?

BRUK

Aku tersentak ketika seseorang menduduki kursi yang ada disebelahku. Aku menoleh. Lalu, aku mendapati Sasuke sedang memakai sabuk pengaman.

 _What the_ … Sasuke?

Mimpi apa aku semalam?

Kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke itu sangat tampan, mempunyai badan yang _ah waw_ , serta hidung yang mancung. Aku merasa diriku akan meleleh.

"Umm," aku ragu untuk membuka suara.

Sasuke langsung menatapku.

Aku sedikit terkejut, tenggorokanku tercekat.

"Ng… Anu, anda duduk disini?" tanyaku tak masuk akal.

 _Ya iyalah dia duduk disini, toh dia udah duduk disini daritadi_ , batinku.

"Ya," ucapnya singkat. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak apa-apa," seruku lirih.

"Kau…" ia menjeda ucapannya. "Formal sekali." komentarnya.

"Yah –yah, kau kan orang yang lebih tua dari aku,"

"Oh,"

Hanya 'oh' saja?

"Err, aku lupa namamu… siapa ya?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya, aku sudah tau namanya.

"Sasuke."

"Oh, err… salam kenal ya?" ujarku canggung.

"Ya," Sasuke mengangguk sekilas, lalu ia fokus mengamati pramugari yang menjelaskan cara memakai pelampung yang benar.

Aku sudah bosan melihat pramugari memeragakan itu, aku bahkan sudah berkali-kali naik pesawat. Tentu saja, aku sudah hapal seperti apa caranya.

Aku melirik Sasuke dari ekor mataku. Ia masih fokus pada pramugari yang masih memperagakan keamanan penumpang.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

 _Dia tampan_ , batinku lagi.

 **A/N :**

 **Kasih tau saya kalo masih ada nama 'ASING' ya, hehe.**

 **Dan juga, maaf kheun saya kalo si Sasuke nampang cuman secuplis doang .**

 **Ini 'kan masih dalam part perkenalan /halah/ /dikamehameha/.**

 **Cerita aslinya udah saya publish juga diwattpad saya wkkwkwk /digaplok/.**

 **Mind to review, minna? Thanks!**


	3. 3 Kecelakaan

**Hope u like it!**

 **Heheheh!**

 _Honestly adalah secara jujur; terus terang;_

 _dengan tulus ikhlas; serta dengan tulus hati_

Amegakure, 07:35 PM

Akhirnya, mobil yang menumpang tim wawancara sudah sampai di depan hotel yang menurut mereka 'kelewat megah'. Ino turun belakangan dari mobil, lalu ia menghampiri Tenten.

"Ten, Ten!" panggilnya lirih.

Tenten menoleh. "Kenapa, Ino- _chan_?" tanyanya heran.

Ino tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan menyeret koper 'sang pembimbing' dengan hati yang tabah. "Tolongin, aku deh…" desisnya saat menyeret benda laknat itu yang beratnya melebihi king kong.

Tenten segera membantu Ino. "Ayo sini!"

Ino dan Tenten bersamaan menyeret koper tersebut masuk ke ballroom. Mereka menyumpahi pembimbing mereka, yaitu Mister Kakashi. Karena apa? Karena Mister Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, dan juga Gaara santai-santai saja berjalan menuju meja petugas hotel.

Sungguh, ini terasa tidak adil bagi Tenten dan Ino. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak kesal kalau barang orang lain yang sangat berat malah kita yang membawanya? Sedangkan, mereka hanya bersantai, seperti tidak ada masalah.

Ino berdecak. "Ten, kok pembimbing kita nyebelin ya?"

"Yah, mau gimana lagi, Ino. Kita gak bisa memerintah beliau," ucap Tenten setengah berbisik.

Setelah berkeringat menyeret koper, mereka sampai juga dimeja petugas yang dipenuhi oleh kunci-kunci kamar.

Ino menghela napas, dan mendorong bahu Sakura pelan.

Sakura tersentak. "Kenapa, Ino?"

"Kamu tahu? Hampir saja aku sama Tenten encok gara-gara koper pembimbing!" semprot Ino galak.

Sakura meringis. "Gimana mau tahu No, kamu nggak nyuruh aku."

Ino yang mendengar kata-kata Sakura tersebut hanya bisa meremas tangannya kesal, dan Tenten tampak menggertakan giginya.

"Ish, jangan galak-galak!" seru Sakura masih dengan kekehannya yang menyebalkan.

Otomatis Tenten menginjak kaki Sakura.

"Aw, sakit!"

"Rasain!" Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Sakura.

"Heh, diam! Ini bukan taman bermain!" sentak Gaara dengan aksen deathglare terhorornya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat mereka bertiga membuat keributan, memandang para wanita itu dengan tatapan tidak mengenakkan.

Sakura melihat paras wajah Sasuke, tentu langsung terdiam kaku. Ia berbisik pada Tenten, "Ten, diem deh. Si Sasuke daritadi ngelirik kita marah,"

Tenten langsung merinding, kemudian ia mencubit lengan Ino. "Hei, Ino, jangan ribut." Ia menunjuk Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

Ino mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Tenten, terlihat Sasuke sedang berbincang dengan petugas hotel mengenai kamar yang nyaman. "Kenapa, sih? Kamu duluan kok yang bikin ribut!"

Tenten terperanjat. "Lho? 'Kan tadi kamu yang duluan nyemprot Sakura?"

"Eh, iya sih."

"Hahaha,"

"Jangan membuat keributan!" sekali lagi Gaara memperingati mereka bertiga.

Gaara melirik kesal pada sang pembimbing karena ia daritadi belum selesai bertanya pada petugas hotel. Oh, _please_.

"Hei, kalian! Ayo, kita ke _lift_!"

Suara teriakan dari _Mister_ Kakashi menyentakkan mereka dari lamunan. Mereka bergegas mengikuti _Mister_ Kakashi dari belakang.

Setelah sampai di lantai 3, _Mister_ Kakashi membagikan kunci pada Tenten.

"Ini," _Mister_ Kakashi memberikan kunci. "Kalian bertiga satu kamar, ya!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada Tenten, Ino, dan Sakura.

Mereka bertiga langsung berteriak senang.

"Yaudah, Gaara, kamu satu kamar sama saya dan Sasuke, ya?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, _Mister_." gumam Gaara.

Amegakure, 08:50 PM

" _Yeay!_ "

Tenten, Sakura, dan Ino.

Ya, mereka sedang bermain perang bantal.

"Haha, kamu kena, Sakura!"

"Hei, Tenten curang!"

" _Yeay_ , Tenten menang!"

 _BUGH_

Tenten mendapat hukuman karena curang. Sakura dan Ino tampak leluasa menampar Tenten memakai guling.

"Hahahaha,"

Seketika, mereka tertawa secara bersamaan.

"Aduh, sakit perutku gara-gara ketawa!" sahut Sakura.

"Sama, Saku- _chan_!" kata Ino.

Mereka tertawa karena Tenten terjatuh dari kasur saat Sakura menampar terlalu keras menggunakan guling.

Tenten menghampiri mereka. "Ih, aku bisa kena patah tulang ini!"

"Kasihan, deh!"

Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Stage_ 2 yuk, belum puas nih!" ajak Ino.

"Pake lagu, ya No!"

Ino mengangguk senang.

Sakura menyalakan lagu Twice dari _speakers_ laptopnya. Terdengar lagu OOH-AHH mengema dikamar mereka.

Tenten yang lebih dulu mengayunkan bantalnya, tepat dikepala Sakura.

"Aku belum ngasih aba-aba, _keles_!"

Tenten tertawa renyah. "Terserah aku dong,"

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan permainan.

 _"Eotteohke naega umjigil su eopge_

 _Ten Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh hage mandeureojwo_

 _Gajja gajja jinsim eomneun gajja_

 _Jal ga jal ga Huh (OOH-AHHhage)_

 _Eotteohke ije deo halmari eopge_

 _Ten Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh hage mandeureojwo_

 _Bla La La La malmanhaji malgo_

 _Neukkyeojige Huh (OOH-AHHhage)"_

Sakura lari dari kejaran Tenten dan Ino yang membawa dua bantal sekaligus. Faktanya, ia masih sayang pada kepalanya.

"Aw!"

Ups, ternyata Sakura tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu lalu terjatuh.

"Ahahaha," Tenten dan Ino puas tertawa karena Sakura.

"Malah diketawain, bantuin aku bisa kali! Sakit, nih!"

Dengan berat hati, Ino membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Uh, mungkin ini karma, Ten." gumam Sakura sembari memijit kakinya.

"Sukurin!"

Ino tersenyum, kemudian ia menengok pada jam dinding. Oh, astaga!

" _Guys_ , kita terlalu asik sampai-sampai kita nggak tahu jam."

Tenten dan Sakura tersentak, lalu ikutan menengok jam dinding.

 _Wtf?_

"Anu, aduh… Yaudah, kita tidur yuk!" Tenten langsung loncat ke kasur yang ada dipojok kanan ruangan.

Ino dan Sakura juga begitu, dengan tergesa-gesa mereka meraih selimut dan tidur.

Besok adalah hari mereka bekerja. Dan ya, sekarang waktu menujukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Setelah melihat jam, pasti mereka membatin _like this_ :

 _Pfft, you kidding me?!_

Percayalah, itu benar dan fakta.

Amegakure, 08:00 AM

Semua orang berlalu lalang tergesa-gesa untuk mendapatkan pengobatan dari tim medis yang dikirim untuk membantu para rakyat yang terkena penyakit akibat longsor kemarin.

Ya, disinilah tempat mereka akan wawancara.

Tenten mencoba mencari saksi untuk ia wawancarai.

Sakura juga begitu, berlari-lari dari sana kesini.

Gaara sibuk dengan para tim medis untuk mengobati anak-anak.

 _Mister_ Kakashi sibuk membantu para orang tua yang terluka.

Ino duduk terdiam dikursi kayu yang berada disebelah mobil tim mereka. Sekali-kali, ia menatap iba kepada anak-anak yang menangis karena menahan sakit, dan juga lapar yang melanda mereka.

Ino menghembuskan napas. "Hhh… aku cukup lelah membantu, tetapi kasihan mereka."

Inopun bersikeras untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mengobati pasien.

"Apakah anda tahu pada jam berapa longsor ini datang?"

"Gak tau saya ya, saya waktu itu tidur habis pulang dari pos. Terus saya tiba-tiba terbangun pas denger suara. Tapi, kayaknya saat itu pas pada pukul 4 dini hari,"

"Keluarga anda ada yang terluka pak?"

"Ada, istri sama anak saya."

Ino ikutan mendengarkan wawancara dari Tenten. Bapak yang diwawancarai oleh Tenten terlihat takut, karena trauma dengan kejadian kemarin.

Setelah Tenten selesai mewawancarai bapak itu, Ino menghampirinya. "Ten, istirahat yuk?" tawarnya.

Tenten mengangguk. "Ayo,"

Mereka berdua duduk dikursi kayu sambil memakan roti persediaan yang ada dimobil mereka.

Tenten membuka catatannya, sambil memakan rotinya. "Hmmm…" ia bergumam.

"Udah selesai ya, Ten?" tanya Ino.

"Belum sih, No. Tapi, saya capek, heheh," katanya masih dengan aktivitas membuka catatan. "Kalo kamu Ino, udah selesai nih ngobatin warga?"

Ino menggeleng. "Lumayan banyak warga yang ada di desa ini, Ten. Bahkan aku cukup lelah," Ino tersenyum miris.

"Haduh Ino, aku ngelihat mereka tuh kayak ikutan sakit,"

"Halah, kamu nggak pernah ngerasain sih! Kamu taunya makan mulu!" canda Ino.

"Ih, Ino!" Tenten melempar pulpen kearah Ino.

"Aduh, jangan ngelemparin pulpen dong, Ten."

"Biarin,"

Tiba-tiba, Gaara datang membawa satu bingkisan.

"Apa itu, Gaar?" tanya Tenten keheranan ingin melihat isi bingkisan tersebut.

"Kepo."

Tenten mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kalau itu makanan, bagi dong, Gaar! Jangan pelit," ujar Ino terkekeh pelan.

Gaara membuka bingkisan, kemudian meletakkannya dimeja yang ada di depan kedua wanita itu.

Donat.

Itulah isinya.

Ino tersenyum kecut. "Ternyata seleramu donat, ya Gaar?" tanya Ino dengan hati-hati, yah takut ditampol.

"Kenapa? Aku udah bilang, kalau aku ini juga aneh." Katanya datar.

"Iya deh, terserah." Ino mengambil donat yang atasnya keju.

Tenten juga ikutan mengambil, ia mengambil yang ada selai _strawberry_.

" _Btw_ , orang aneh itu nggak akan menyebutkan dirinya aneh. Tetapi, orang lain yang menyebutnya aneh." jelas Tenten disela-sela makannya.

"Bukannya kamu juga aneh?" Gaara melirik tajam ke Tenten.

Tenten, _skakmat_.

"Haah… iya terserah, aku menyerah." Tenten melanjutkan membuka catatannya daripada berdebat dengan Gaara yang tidak akan ada habisnya.

Sakura berjalan gontai, lalu duduk dikursi sebelah Ino.

Ino menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menoleh pelan. "Capek, Ino- _chan_ ,"

"Yaudah sih, makan ini dulu!" ucap Gaara garang.

"Gak usah galak bisa sih!" semprot Sakura.

Ino berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana?" Tenten yang melihat Ino, mengajukan pertanyaan dengan wajah serius.

"Mm, mau jalan-jalan aja."

"Oh, _okay_. Jangan lama-lama, Ino,"

"Iya."

Amegakure, 10:22 AM

Ino menendang kerikil yang ada disudut jalan, sesekali ia menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya.

 _BRAK_

Ino buru-buru menoleh ke asal suara.

Sasuke.

Ino berlari menghampiri Sasuke, ia sedang merapikan barang-barang warga.

"Buku-buku ini… jatuh, ya?" tanya Ino tidak jelas.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Ino lalu membantu membersihkan tanah yang menempel dibuku.

Ino melirik Sasuke, sekali ia melirik, lalu membersihkan, melirik lagi, membersihkan lagi. Yah, begitu aja terus.

 _Damn, kok jadi canggung ya?_ Batin Ino grogi karena di depannya ada Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan peralatan warga.

"Kenapa kesini?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Ino tersentak kaget. "Anu, tadi aku nggak sengaja mendengar ada suara benda jatuh."

"Kamu kira UFO?"

Ino menelengkan kepalanya. Apaan? UFO?

"Maksudnya?"

"Abaikan saja," kata Sasuke.

Sesudah membersihkan, Sasuke mengajaknya ke mobil tim medis. Apa boleh buat, Ino cuman bisa menurut saja kalau diajak dengan pria tampan.

"Ini," Sasuke menyodorkan botol air mineral padanya.

Ino tertegun, lalu mengambil botol itu. "Makasih," ucapnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk satu kali. Kemudian, ia sibuk membantu tim medis mengobati warga.

"Sasuke, tolong kamu kasih tau polisi yang ada disebrang jalan sana ya! Ada warga yang terkena penyakit parah!"

Ino yang mendengar itu otomatis memandang kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke melengang pergi, ia pergi ke sebrang jalan.

Perasaan tidak enak menghampiri hati Ino, entah itu perasaan takut dan cemas.

Ino melamun, masih memegang botol air mineral yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

 _CITTT DUAG_

Ino membelalakan matanya.

Semua tim medis berlari ke jalan.

 _Ada apa ini? Kenapa ada mobil terjembab ke parit?_ Batin Ino.

Ia segera menyusul para tim medis.

Satu objek yang menjadi perhatiannya sekarang ini.

Satu objek.

Orang yang selalu membuatnya grogi.

Sasuke.

Pria itu tergeletak dijalanan, ditangannya ada darah mengalir.

Ini… bukan lelucon, kan?

Ino termenung.

Gaara sekilas melihatnya, lalu membantu tim medis mengangkat tubuh Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil ambulan. Sedangkan, pelaku memakai sedan hitam yang menabrak Sasuke sudah menghilang. Polisi mengejar mobil sedan hitam itu.

Sakura ikut membantu.

Tenten menepuk pundak Ino.

"Ino, ayo…"

Tenten menuntun Ino ke mobil tim wawancara mereka, tujuan untuk menenangkan Ino.

Tenten tahu, kalau Ino… menyukai pria itu. Ia bisa membaca wajah Ino saat didalam pesawat.

"Ten," Ino mengengam tangan Tenten.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

"Aku…" Ino terdiam sesaat. Lalu berkata, "Aku melihatnya…" lanjutnya dengan nada lirih.

"Iya Ino, aku tau kok." Tenten mencoba menenangkan Ino, tetapi susah.

"Ten, aku…" Ino masih saja bergumam tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Kamu tenang aja dulu, terus kalau udah nanti kita menengok keadaannya. Ya?"

Ino mengangguk.

Amegakure, 09:44 AM

Hari ini, mereka akan pulang ke Konoha. Wajah mereka terlihat sayu, terlebih Ino. Ia sedari tadi berdiri terdiam, menabrak orang saat berjalan, dan juga tidak sengaja menjatuhkan benda yang ia bawa.

Sakura menatap Ino miris. "Ini pertanda buruk, suhu berubah dingin."

"Maksudmu Ino jadi lebih dingin gitu?" tanya Tenten yang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura.

"Iya, dodol!" Sakura menjitak kepala Tenten pelan.

"Hh, sebegitukah kehilangan orang yang disukainya?" Gaara menghela napas.

Sakura menendang kaki Gaara. "Heh, coba kamu sekarang ada diposisi Ino. Terus kamu kehilangan cewek yang kamu anggap adek sendiri itu, sakit gak?" sahut Sakura.

"Iya, iya." Gaara mengangguk malas.

 _Mister_ Kakashi menghampiri mereka dengan wajah sedih. "Ino… apa dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Kita hanya berharap saja pak, semoga setelah sampai di Konoha, ia menjadi hiper kembali." ucap Sakura meyakinkan _Mister_ Kakashi.

"Saya juga berharap begitu. Walaupun saya sedih juga kalau Sasuke harus dirawat dulu,"

Ya, Sasuke akan dirawat dirumah sakit kota Amegakure ini. Ia tidak ikut pulang ke Konoha sebelum ia siuman. Sekitar seminggu ia akan menjalani pengobatan.

"Kita berdoa saja pak supaya Sasuke lekas sembuh," kata Gaara.

 _Mister_ Kakashi tersenyum. "Gaara bisa saja ya? Nanti saya kasih bando warna _pink_ lho!" godanya.

"Sejak kapan saya suka warna merah muda, pak?" Gaara tampak kesal mendengar rayuan pembimbingnya yang emang menjijikan itu.

"Kali aja Gaar, kamu kan tipe cowok imut." Sakura ikut nimbrung.

"Iya, cocok lho," Tenten juga ikut nimbrung.

Sementara Ino, ia duduk diam memandang kopi yang ia beli dikedai tadi.

' _Your attention please_ , penumpang pesawat Braver Air dengan nomor HN-922 tujuan Konoha, dimohon untuk ke pintu nomor 4-A. Terima kasih.'

Mereka berlima, dan para penumpang lainnya buru-buru melesat ke pintu 4-A yang dimaksud petugas tadi.

 _Mister_ Kakashi cepat-cepat menyeret koper beratnya, trio wanita membawa ranselnya, lalu Gaara membawa _backpack_ kesayangannya.

Waktunya pulang ke Konoha!

 **Hayoloh, masih chap 3 aja Sasu udah dirintangan hidup-mati wkwk.**

 **Masa iya saya menistakan bang Sasu? GAAKAN! /plak**

 **Sprti biasa, kalau ada nama/embel yang ASING kasih tau ya dikotak review.**

 **Ini masih chap pertama, so.. romancenya ditunda dulu ya paling cuman nyempil**

 **Terima kasih. Maaf, saya gak konsen mengetik chap ini.**

 **Min to Review?**


	4. () Attention!

**#IniApa?**

 **(Pertanyaan Out Of Naruto/?)**

 **Attention! :**

Hai, sebelumnya saya minta maaf ini bukan update chap HIYM selanjutnya hehe :)

Saya cuman mau nanya,

Adakah yang mau kolaborasi cerita sama saya? ." *bagi yang mau, saya gak maksa

Tapi tapi tapi/?/, pairingnya bukan Naruto hehe, tetapi yaa nama org biasa/?/.

Kalo ada PM ya, saya tunggu dengan hati yang tabah ini :*

Soal genre cerita, saya mau bikin horror dan misteri. Jujur saja, saya orangnya gak bisa bikin alur cerita yang bikin pembaca bertanya-tanya mengenai misteri yang ditampilkan.

Saya gak pinter bikin karakter orang sadis khekhekhe

Ada yg minat? . Kalo gak mau gapapa sih hehe.

 **Xo-xo,**

 **Rainhard Geo alias istrinya Suga, selingkuhannya Sasuke.**


End file.
